It is not uncommon for vehicles, even when they are well maintained, to experience mechanical difficulties which require the driver to pull over to the side of the road in order to get help or effect repairs. Drivers may also occasionally be required to park their vehicle in a poorly lighted area. When such events occur at night, it is often desirable to deploy some type of safety device which will improve the visibility of the vehicle and alert other drivers to the presence of the vehicle. Known safety measures have included simply leaving the lights of the vehicle on and/or utilizing the vehicles hazard flashers. However, such measures can drain the battery of the vehicle if it is not possible to quickly return to the vehicle or promptly effect repairs. Moreover, leaving the vehicle hazard lights or other lights on may not be an option if there is an electrical failure.
Other safety measures have included deployment of safety flares or battery powdered emergency lighting devices. However, safety flares burn out relatively quickly and, therefore, may be of little benefit if the vehicle is left unattended for a prolonged period of time. Further, it is undesirable, and potentially hazardous to deploy flares and leave them unattended, especially when the driver is merely parking the vehicle in a poorly lighted area. Battery powdered safety devices may not provide an adequate safety warning for other drivers, and are unreliable unless the batteries are frequently tested and replaced as necessary. Moreover, it can require a substantial amount of time to locate and deploy flares and/or battery powdered emergency lighting devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, reliable, easily deployed safety device for warning motorists of a parked or disabled vehicle on the side of a road or parked at a poorly lighted area.